Only You
by Kenn Akasuna
Summary: Ketika itulah, Sasori menyadari, ia suka melihat Sakura. Entah dari jauh, entah dari dekat, yang penting baginya dapat melihat wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu berekspresi, walau ekspresi itu tak ditujukan khusus untuknya.Sayangnya, hanya ekspresi tidak suka-lah yang sering Sakura perlihatkan pada Sasori, selebihnya tak pernah ditujukan khusus untuknya.Bad Summary.RnR please..


**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo Everywhere, Gajeness, ABAL, Alur Kecepetan.**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairings : Saisaku, Sasosaku**

**Author : Kenn Akasuna**

" **Only You "**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**RnR please **

**Chapter #1 **

" Saku-chan… bangun … " ujar seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sambil menepuk pipi Sakura lembut.

"Engghh.. " Sakura menggeliat sebentar, mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya perlahan.

" Sai-kun? " panggil Sakura, pemuda di depanya tersenyum simpul. Sakura kelabakan melihat matahari sudah bersinar.

" Jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura segera menoleh menuju jam bekernya.

" Astaga! Aku akan terlambat! " detik itu juga Sakura pun meninggalkan Sai dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

" Sudah seleSai Saku-chan? aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan " sapa ramah Sai ketika Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura tersenyum hangat.

" Arigatou, Sai-kun " balasnya pada Sai. Sai lagi lagi hanya membalas dengan senyuman simpulnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil seragamnya yang sudah tergantung rapi dan mengenakanya satu persatu.

" Sai-kun.. lain kali kau harus membangunkanku lebih pagi, agar aku tidak kesiangan, kau tau kan jaraknya apartemen kita dengan sekolahku kan jauh… " ujar Sakura dari dalam kamarnya sambil mengancingkan seragamnya .

" Gomen, Saku-chan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu , wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali .. " balas Sai sambil menuangkan susu ke cangkir.

"Yap, selesai " ujar Sakura seusai membuat simpul pada dasinya.

" Sai-kun, aku berang-" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Sai menariknya.

" Sakura-chan tidak sarapan ? "

" Emm, ti-tidak usah deh, nanti aku terlambat Sai-kun .." balas Sakura gugup, bayangkan! Wajah Sai hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah bento ini, Saku-chan " Sai menyodorkan kotak bento yang unyu-unyu.

Sakura bergegas mengambilnya dan berlari keluar apartemen setelah usai memakai sepatunya.

" Huuuffttt~~ " desah Sakura sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding. Wajahnya panas, semburat merah keluar menghiasi pipi Sakura. Ia _blushing_.

Memang, sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya 5 bulan lalu, Sakura menjadi sebatang kara, Sai ? Sai sebenarnya bukanlah kerabat atau saudara Sakura, ia hanya seorang pemuda yang menemukan Sakura hampir bunuh diri diatas Jembatan Konoha. Sejak saat itu Sai-lah yang mengurus semua kebutuhan dan keperluan Sakura, hingga sekarang.

Awalnya Sakura hanya bersikap dingin seolah tidak menerima kedatangan Sai. Ia benci ada orang yang ikut ikut dengan masalah pribadinya. Namun sikap Sai yang lembut dan senyumnya yang khas-menenangkan hati, perlahan lahan membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Singkat kata, Sakura **suka** Sai.

" Ohayou Sakura-chan.. " sapa gadis di belakang Sakura, Sakura menoleh lalu balas tersenyum.

" Ohayou Ino-chan.."

" Sudah kerjakan PR matematika ? " Tanya Ino sambil menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

" Em,, sudah, Ino-chan ? "

Ino tersenyum nakal.

" Hehe, nyontek yah Sakura-chaann~ " pinta Ino dengan puppy eyes yang sumpah, pengen Sakura colok.

" Hhh, iya iyaa, tak perlu memperlihatkan puppy-eyes-menjijikanmu itu " balas Sakura sedatar papan setrikaan.

"Hehehe,, Sakura-chan is the best ! "

Sakura hanya menghempaskan napas keras.

Bel berbunyi, para siswa Konoha High school pun memasuki kelas mereka masing masing. Sakura berjalan bersama Ino yang entah sejak tadi bercerita tentang cowok cowok cakep yang menarik, tapi Sakura tak peduli, baginya dihatinya cukup satu, yaitu Sai.

" Sakuraaa-chan! Kau melamun terus dari tadi ya ! " hentak Ino kesal karena ocehanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sakura.

" eh ? a-ano.. Ino-chan hehehe " Sakura hanya membalas dengan cengiran garing.

Ino pun segera nyariin alat apapun buat ngelindes Sakura, tapi ia urungkan karena Kakashi-Sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

" Ohayou, minna " sapa Kakashi datar.

"Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Nampak seorang sensei membawa seorang pemuda bersurai merah.

" Murid baru, " ujarnya pada Kakashi.

" Hm, " kakashi hanya membalasnya dengan 'hm' an yang ambigu.

" Perkenalkan dirimu. " perintah Kakashi pada murid baru tersebut.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, lalu menatap murid baru yang hendak memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mendadak tenggorokan Sakura tercekat melihat pemuda bersurai merah didepan.

" Akasuna No Sasori desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu " ujarnya datar, pandanganya menyapu seisi kelas, lalu tiba-tiba terhenti pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah shock memandangnya.

Tiba-tiba senyum jahil keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

" Ne, kau duduk di…" Kakashi diam sejenak, matanya menyapu seisi kelas, mencari kursi yang kosong.

Sasori berjalan menuju bangku disebelah Sakura yang kebetulan kosong, lalu mendudukinya.

"Yah, sebenarnya itu bangku yang kosong juga, baiklah kau duduk disitu, Akasuna-san " ujar Kakashi.

Sasori menoleh pada gadis bersurai merah muda disampingnya.

" Ternyata kita satu kelas, Sakura-chan .. " ujarnya pada Sakura dengan seringai, Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, lalu kembali focus pada penjelasan Kakashi-Sensei.

"Ne, hari ini kita belajar tentang simple present " jelas Kakashi.

" Jadi kau tidak tomboy lagi ya Sakura-chan " goda Sasori, Sakura pura pura tidak menggubris.

" Pertama,simple present digunakan untuk General truth, atau kebenaran umum … "

" Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar, Sakura-chan ? " Tanya Sasori lagi, Sakura menulikan telinga kanannya.

"Kedua, simple present digunakan untuk kebiasaan sehari hari "

" Sampai mana hubunganmu denganya, Sakura-chan? Sudah berciuman ? "

" Formula untuk Simple Present ada dua, "

" Sudah melakukan apa saja ? sudah melakukan 'itu' ? "

" Formula yang pertama, S+V (s/es) + D/A .."

" Eh sepertinya sih dia tidak akan mau melakukanya denganmu yah, kau kan-"

BRAAKKK !

Seisi kelas terdiam.

Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan melongo.

" Bisakah kau diam, AKASUNA NO SASORI ! " teriak Sakura penuh penekanan.

" Ehm, Haruno-san-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong, melihat Sakura sudah memandang Kakashi tajam.

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas dengan akhir membanting pintu kelas keras-keras bak sinetron.

" Kenapa dia harus satu sekolah dengan kuuuuuu ! " teriak Sakura sekeras kerasnya.

BUAAKKHH~

Sakura menghantam dinding disampingnya dengan kesal.

Akasuna No Sasori, teman sepermainannya sejak kecil di Suna, desa kelahiranya.

Sakura memang dulunya tomboy dan hanya bermain dengan anak laki-laki di Desanya.

Sasori memang baik dan asyik diajak bermain, tapi satu hal yang Sakura benci dari Sasori.

Ia tidak pernah menganggap Sakura perempuan, **tidak pernah**.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya kebawah dengan frustasi.

" Sakura-chan, kau disini ? " sebuah suara membangunkan Sakura dari ke-frustasianya.

Ino mendekati Sakura.

" Ne, jadi kau kenal anak baru itu ? " Tanya Ino.

" hn " Sakura malas berbicara.

" siapa dia ? " Tanya Ino lagi.

" hanya orang menyebalkan, Ino ayo kembali, aku ingin makan bentoku, lapar "

Sakura dan Ino pun berjalan menuju kelas.

Sakura membuka bentonya, Omelet Nasi.

Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Sai masih ingat makanan favorit Sakura.

"Ittadakimasu .. " sesaat sebelum Sakura akan memasukan sendokan pertamanya, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sigap merebut sendokan bento pertamanya, membuat Sakura berjengit kesal.

" Wah, gak bawain aku bento nih ? " Tanya pemuda itu yang tak lain, adalah Akasuna No Sasori.

" Hhhh ! " dengus Sakura kesal, lalu segera merebut sendok yang baru saja Sasori lahap isinya.

" Enak sekali, buatanmu kah? Aku tidak yakin .. " Sasori memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aku-tidak-yakin-kau-bisa-memasak-Sakura.

" Tidak ada hubunganya denganmu ! " Sakura menarik bentonya, berniat menjauh dari Sasori.

"Hei, mau kemana kau, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori dengan penekanan pada kata 'chan'.

" Kemana saja asal aku bisa jauh darimu!" jawab Sakura galak ditambah sebuah Deathglare mematikan.

Lalu gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

Sasori memandang kepergian Sakura dengan senyum kecut.

"Sakura-chan, pulang bareng ya.. " ujar Ino sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, lalu mengiyakan.

" Bagaimana menurutmu tentang si anak baru itu Sakura ? " Tanya Ino membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura yang sedang meng-email Sai.

" Tak ada yang istimewa, jelek, nyebelin, dan semua hal yang jelek dan buruk kulimpahkan padanya" balas Sakura tanpa mengindahkan pandanganya dari layar benda kotak mungil berwarna putih tersebut.

"Kok kelihatanya kau nampak sangat membencinya ? padahal dia kan anak baru ? " Ino meng-kepo.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, lalu memandang Ino tajam.

" Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Ino, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, percaya deh dia tidak menyenangkan! " ujar Sakura galak, dengan Deathglare semenakutkan mungkin yang dapat membuat Ino sweatdrop seketika.

"Iya-iya Sakura,,, emm kalau begitu aku duluan yah, Jaa~ " Ino segera ngacir dari hadapan Sakura yang badmood abis.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, sepasang mata tertawa kecil memperhatikan Sakura.

" Saku-chan… keluarlah.." panggil Sai dari luar kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, lalu menghampiri Sai diluar kamarnya.

"Ne, ada apa Sai-" ucapan Sakura terhenti melihat sosok bersurai merah yang sangat dikenalinya.

" ini Akasuna No Sasori, tetangga baru kita dari Desa Suna " jelas Sai sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sakura masih shock,terdiam ditempat.

'_**SIAAAAALLL….. KENAPA AKU HARUS SATU GEDUNG APARTEMEN DENGAN DIAAAAA ?!'**_

Teriak Sakura dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, tanganya mengepal sangat kuat, benar benar ingin menghantam tembok disekitarnya. Untungnya ia masih bisa menahanya karena imagenya bisa jadi sangat jelek bila Sai tau dia brutal.

" Akasuna No Sasori desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu " ujar Sasori sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 180o dengan sopan dihadapan Sakura.

'_**Cih, dasar muka dua ! '**_ batin Sakura kesal melihat tingkah sok baik Sasori.

"Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu.. " bisik Sai ditelinga Sakura sambil menyenggolnya sedikit.

Sedikit membuat Sakura merasa _blushing_.

" Haruno Sakura desu " balas Sakura datar, sedatar papan setrikaan.

" Kau bersekolah dimana, Sasori-san ? " Tanya Sai sopan.

" Di Konoha High School.." Jawab Sasori pelan dan terlihat sangat sopan, membuat Sakura mual melihatnya.

"Wah, satu sekolah dengan Saku-chan yah ? " imbuh Sai, membuat Sakura merinding. Ia merasakan akan ada **firasat buruk**, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berangkat bersama Saku-chan, aku yakin kau belum mengenal tempat ini deng-"

"UAAAPAAAA ?! " teriak Sakura membahana, menghentikan ucapan Sai, segera Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya. Sasori terkikik geli.

" Ada apa Saku-chan ? " Tanya Sai.

" A-aku.. b-be-berangkat se-sekolah bb-bersamanya ? " ulang Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasori.

Sai mengangguk klise sambil tersenyum dengan senyum favorit Sakura, lalu melanjutkan.

" Kau mau kan ? "

Demi Kami-sama,kalau bukan karena senyum Sai yang menghanyutkan Sakura dan memabukkannya, ia pasti tak akan pernah mau berangkat bersama Sasori.

"B-Baiklah.." jawab Sakura lesu, ia merasa hidupnya sudah semakin memburuk.

Lalu Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, tanpa memedulikan Sasori yang belum pulang.

" Saku-chan mau kemana ? " Tanya Sai

" Tidur. " jawab Sakura lesu, lemah, malas.

Sepasang mata melihatnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan.. kau sudah ditunggu Sasori .. " ujar Sai pada Sakura yang tengah memakai kaos kaki dikamarnya.

" Huuh kenapa harus ada manusia menyebalkan itu ! Kami-sama tolong aku… " bisik Sakura ditengah kegiatanya memakai kaos kaki.

" Ne, Sai-kun Ittekimasu… " salam Sakura pada Sai.

"Itterashai' Sakura .. " balas Sai sambil memberikan bento pada Sakura.

Lalu Sakura pun berjalan turun keluar Apartemen diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya.

" Jadi dia yag membuatkanmu bento ya? Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa memasak.. " Sasori membuka pembicaraan sambil menjajarkan langkahnya pada Sakura.

" Bu-kan Uru-san MU ! " balas Sakura dengan semua penekanan pada setiap katanya. Lalu mengambil sepasang Earphone berwarna senada dengan ponselnya dari tas lalu memasangkanya pada benda kecil berwarna putih yang disebut Handphone dan menyetel lagu dari Band Scandal yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sasori terdiam, menatap Sakura yang bersenandung menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya, entah apa.

Bagi Sasori, ada kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat ekspresi ekspresi wajah Sakura yang suka berubah-ubah ketika digodanya.

Saat marah, wajah Sakura akan memerah dan alisnya naik keatas, persis seperti di anime anime atau manga yang sering ia baca. Atau kalau ia kaget, atau sedang badmood.

Sayangnya, hanya ekspresi tidak suka-lah yang sering Sakura perlihatkan pada Sasori, selebihnya tak pernah ditujukan khusus untuknya.

Ketika itulah, Sasori menyadari, ia _**suka melihat**_ Sakura. Entah dari jauh, entah dari dekat, yang penting baginya dapat melihat wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu berekspresi, walau ekspresi itu tak ditujukan khusus untuknya.

Sasori mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, yang sejak tadi tidak menghiraukannya, lalu tanganya kanannya bergerak, mendekati tangan lentik Sakura, berniat menggenggamnya.

Sesaat tangan Sasori bergerak,terhenti lagi, dan bergerak lagi, ia ragu.

" Sakuraaaa~ " panggil Ino dari seberang, membuat Sakura yang tengah asyik bersenandung langsung segera menghampiri gadis Yamanaka tersebut, meninggalkan tangan Sasori yang hendak menyentuh lentik jemarinya.

Sasori mendesah panjang, lagi lagi ia gagal menyentuh tangan gadis _pink _tersebut.

Sejak dulu, ia memang sudah **gagal**..

"Katanya anak baru itu menyebalkan, kenapa kau berangkat bareng dia ? " Tanya Ino dengan nada naik satu oktaf, Sakura terkekeh.

" Ino, katakan padaku, kau menyukainya?" balas Sakura tepat dihati Ino, membuat pembuluh darah dikedua pipi kanan Ino berkhianat, bukannya mengalirkan darah malah berkumpul membuat pipi Ino memerah.

"Em.. dia keren, Saku-chan.." jawab Ino ragu-ragu, masih dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" Hohoho, tenang saja Ino, aku tidak menyukainya, kau boleh ambil ambil saja dia sesukamu.." Sakura terkekeh bahagia.

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu, " Ino menunduk.

" HAAH ? Demi-APA ? " Sakura berkilah, antara kaget dan Shock.

" Ah, Baka.. kau tak menyadarinya ? "

"Menyadari apa sih ? "

"Dia sering memperhatikanmu, Sakura.."

" Haah, kau tidak tau ya? Aku dan dia itu musuh bebuyutan, tak mungkin bersatu deh "

" Awas kena karma dengan ucapanmu, Nona Sakura " Ino mengubah gaya berbicaranya seperti menakuti Sakura.

" Hahaha, jaman sekarang masih jaman karma, ngaco kau Ino.. "

" Yah… kita lihat saja nanti, hanya Kami-sama yang tau.. "

" yayaya, whatever lah.."

Sakura menatap papan tulis dengan malas, pelajaran Sejarah memang tak ada asyik asyiknya, sudah gurunya membosankan, membuat mood Sakura ikut bosan.

Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya.

Akasuna No Sasori dengan santainya sedang tidur dimejanya.

Sakura mendengus, enak saja dia tidur dikelas membosankan begini ? harusnya dia bangun dan merasakan penderitaan kelas Sejarah !

Sakura menyobek kertas bukunya setengah, lalu menulisinya sesuatu, meremasnya dan melemparnya tepat di kepala Sasori, yang otomatis membangunkanya yang sedikit terkejut.

Sasori memandang kertas yang tergeletak disamping buku tulisnya, lalu membukanya.

**HEI, BANGUN BAKA !**

Sasori tersenyum, lalu mengambil penanya, dan membalas surat tersebut, lalu ganti melemparnya ke Sakura.

Sakura membuka dan membaca isinya.

**KENAPA ? KHAWATIR AKU KENA MARAH SENSEI YAA? :P**

Sakura berjengit membaca jawaban narsis Sasori, lalu mengambil pena dan membalasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kertas tersebut sudah melayang ke meja Sasori.

**DASAR KEPEDEAN ! SIAPA YANG PEDULI ?**

**LAGIPULA AKU MALAH SENANG JIKA KAU DIMARAHI JIRAIYA-SENSEI :PP**

Sasori tersenyum membaca balasan Sakura, ia menoleh menatap Sakura yag ternyata juga sedang menatapnya, tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura terkikik melihat bekas buku yang ia tiduri di pipi Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum menatap Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa telinganya ditarik seseorang, reflex Sasori menoleh kesamping.

" Akasuna, Haruno, kalian temui saya sepulang sekolah di ruangan saya ! " hentak Jiraiya sambil menjewer telinga Sasori yang meringis.

Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menderita Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum menatapnya, setidaknya ekspresi itu ditujukan _khusus_ untuknya, walau di sisi lain telinganya sedang dijewer Jiraiya.

**-To Be Continued…**

**Gyaaa~ /  
ini Fic pertama sayaaaa…**

**Maaf kalo sangat sangat dobel jelek dan gak sesuai EYD ...**

**Terakhir kali,  
saya minta Review nya yaa dari Fanfic saya yang (sangat sangat suangaat) jeleknya minta ampun..**

**Sekian dari saya :)  
**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo Everywhere, Gajeness, ABAL, Alur Kecepetan.**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairings : Saisaku, Sasosaku**

**Author : Kenn Akasuna**

" **Only You"**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**RnR please **

**Chapter #2 **

**Flashback Chapter #1**

" **Akasuna, Haruno, kalian temui saya sepulang sekolah di ruangan saya ! " hentak Jiraiya sambil menjewer telinga Sasori yang meringis.**

**Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menderita Sasori.**

**Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum menatapnya, setidaknya ekspresi itu ditujukan **_**khusus**_** untuknya, walau di sisi lain telinganya sedang dijewer Jiraiya.**

"Sakura, kau ngapain sampai disuruh ke ruangan Sensei ? " Tanya Ino setelah bel dengan resmi berbunyi, membubarkan kelas.

" Hmm, aku surat-suratan dengan Sasori, kenapa Ino ? " jawab Sakura polos sambil membereskan buku pelajaranya.

"Hmm " balas Ino, menghentikan gerakan Sakura.

" A-ano Ino.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu .. " ujar Sakura panik.

"Ne? cemburu? Tidaak, Sakura..! " balas Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ah, kau sudah bilang kalau kau menyukainya kan? Hmm gomen, Ino aku tidak bermaksud begitu.."

"Santai saja, yang penting kau tidak menyukainya kan ? "

Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja !"

" Jaa Nee, Ino-chan …" Sakura sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Ino yang berjalan keluar gerbang.

Masih ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, menghadap ruang Jiraiya-Sensei.

Sakura melangkah malas menuju koridor, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mampir di bahunya, membuat Sakura refleks menoleh kearah empunya tangan.

"Hai Sakura-chan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dikelas hah ?" pemuda bersurai merah itu segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sakura.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan tak bermutu mu itu ? " balas Sakura dingin.

"Ihh, dingin sekali menjawabnya ? kau marah padaku, Sakura-chan ? " Tanya Sasori dengan penekanan pada kata 'chan'.

"Berisik, diam "

Beberapa detik kemudia mereka pun sudah sampai di hadapan Kantor Guru Konoha High School.

Sakura mengetuk pintu yang terbuka.

" Sumimasen.." ujar Sakura penuh sopan santun.

Jiraiya menoleh mendapati sosok Sakura dan Sasori.

"Ya, masuk kalian berdua! " perintahnya.

Sakura dan Sasori pun masuk kedalam sesuai perintah.

"Duduk"

Sakura menduduki kursi yang telah tersedia didepan meja Jiraiya, begitupun dengan Sasori.

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian dipanggil disini ? " Sakura mengangguk, tetapi Sasori menggeleng.

Membuat alis Jiraiya naik satu.

"Kau tidak tau alasan kau dipanggil kesini, Akasuna-san ? " Tanya Jiraiya pada Sasori.

Dengan polos Sasori menggeleng, membuatnya terlihat imut apalagi dengan kombinasi wajah baby face yang dimiliki pemuda Akasuna tersebut.

"Hhhhh…" Jiraiya mendesah panjang.

"Jelaskan alasanmu kenapa kau tidak tau kenapa kau dipanggil kesini, Akasuna-san " ujar Jiraiya pada Sasori.

Sasori menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghempaskanya keras.

"Saya tidak tau alasan dipanggil kesini karena tadi saya merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan, hanya tidur, lalu Nona Haruno Sakura yang baik membangunkan saya karena tak ingin saya dimarahi Sensei, tapi untuk menghormati Nona Sakura yag sudah mengirimi saya surat, saya harus membalasnya, selesai "

Tutur Sasori membuat bola mata Sakura nyaris keluar. Ia menoleh menghadap Sasori dengan Deathglare paling galaknya.

" Akasuna-san…" panggil Jiraiya lembut, tanpa Sasori sadari, tangan Jiraiya sudah mengepal sempurna dibawah meja.

" Iya, Jiraiya-Sensei ?" Jawab Sasori.

"TAK TAUKAH ANDA BAHWA TIDUR DIKELAS DAN SURAT-SURAT AN SAAT JAM PELAJARAN BERLANGSUNG ADALAH PELANGGARAN ?! " Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada TOA. Membuat Sakura dan Sasori memundurkan kepala mereka kaget.

"Dan bisa-bisa nya itu kau tidak mengetauhi bahwa itu adalah pelanggaran ? " lanjut Jiraiya.

Sakura dan Sasori menunduk serempak.

"Kalian berdua, saya hukum! " Ujar Jiraiya, membuat kepala dua manusia didepanya terangkat lagi.

"Akasuna-san , kau ku hukum karena tidur dikelas dan membalas surat, sedang kau Haruno-san karena kau yang mengirimi Akasuna –san surat. Hukuman untuk kalian, membersihkan perpustakaan selama 2 hari. Nanti saya akan tugaskan orang untuk mengawasi kalian! " Jelas Jiraiya pada kedua manusia didepanya.

Mereka hanya dengan lesu mengangguk, lalu minta izin keluar dari kantor.

"Ckck, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.. " gumam Jiraiya tak jelas setelah kepergian Sakura dan Sasori.

*  
"Ini semua gara-gara KAU ! " tunjuk Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori berjengit, lalu menujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku? Kok bisa? Bukanya kau yang mengirimiku surat, Hah ?" kilah Sasori.

"Kalau kau tidak tidur dengan pulasnya disebelahku yang bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu! " balas Sakura dengan nada naik 2 oktaf.

"Loh itu kan salahmu, kenapa kau mengirimiku surat, HAH ?"

"Itu kan karena-" Sakura terhenti. Sasori tersenyum jahil.

"Kau khawatir padaku kan?" Lanjut Sasori. Sakura menoleh dengan Ilfil.

"AKU MEMBAGUNKANMU KARENA AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKAN PENDERITAAN PELAJARAN SEJARAH, BAKKA ! " Balas Sakura dengan suara TOAnya, lalu menjitak kepala Sasori dengan ganas.

"Aw!" Rintih Sasori sabil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak dengan sadis oleh Sakura.

"Hahaha, rasakan kau! " Sakura tertawa sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sasori yang mengusap kepalanya.

Sasori terpana oleh tawa Sakura yang belum pernah ia lihat. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah melihat Sakura tertawa dihadapanya, kecuali dulu saat perkenalan pertamanya dengan Sakura di TK.

Sasori tersenyum lembut, lalu menatap langit yang biru dengan awan yang menghiasinya.

'_**Arigatou Kami-sama kau memperlihatkanku hal yang indah hari ini..'**_

Bisik Sasori dalam hati, lalu membuka matanya lagi, menatap Sakura yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sedang apa kau ? " Tanya Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti.

"Rahasia" Jawabnya pada Sakura sambil mengulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menjauh dari Sasori yang sudah berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, weeks" teriak Sakura dari jauh, Sasori tersenyum, lalu mengejar Sakura dan menjajari langkahnya.

"Kena" ujarnya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, berharap genggamanya tak akan Sakura hempaskan. Namun Kami-sama sedang tidak berpihak padanya, sehingga Sakura menghempaskan genggaman Sasori dan berlari menjauh sambil tertawa lepas.

" Tadaima'.." ujar Sai sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Sai-kun…" balas Sakura tanpa mengindahkan pandanganya dari acara TV yang tengah ditontonnya.

"Saku-chan aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." ucapan Sai membuat Sakura langsung berbalik.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Emm, sebentar… mana ya? Ah ini dia.." ujar Sai sambil merogoh rogoh tas kerjanya.

"Berbalik lah Sakura.." pinta Sai, membuat Sakura _deg-deg an._

Sakura berbalik, seperti permintaan Sai.

KLIK..

Sai memakaikan sesuatu dileher Sakura, lalu Sakura melihat apa yang Sai pakaikan.

Sebuah kalung imut dengan bandul bintang yang terbuat dari keramik.

"Kawaii~" ujar Sakura masih terpana dengan kalung pemberian Sai.

Sai tersenyum.

"Itu bandulnya terbuat dari keramik, sewaktu waktu bisa pecah, berhati-hatilah.." saran Sai.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Ya! Aku akan menjaga barang pemberian Sai-kun !" ujar Sakura dengan sikap Antusiasme.

Sai tersenyum dengan seyuman khasnya. Sakura _blushing_ hebat.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun .." lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan Sai membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Ne, aku mau mandi dulu ya, Saku-chan.." pamit Sai kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

*

*  
"Ittekimasu, Sai-kun .." pamit Sakura sambil setelah mamakai sepatunya.

"Bentonya sudah kau bawa kan, Sakura?" Tanya Sai dari dapur.

"Iyaa, Sai-kun.." Jawab Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Ne, Itterashai' Sakura.." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum ditengah kesibukannya membereskan dapur.

Sakura keluar apartemen diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya.

Sasori mengamati leher jenjang Sakura, alisnya bertaut.

Sejak kapan gadis _pink _tersebut mengenakan kalung dengan bandul bintang kalau tidak baru beli?

Atau.. Dikasih ?

"Hei, sejak kapan kau pakai kalung?" Tanya Sasori _to the point._ Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh bandul kalung tersebut lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Rahasia" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori yang tengah sweatdrop akibat jawaban Sakura.

"Ah, aku tau .." Sasori meng-kepo. Sakura menaikkan alisnya satu.

"Tau apa?" Tanya sambil menoleh kepada Sasori. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Aku tau darimana kau dapatkan kalung itu.." jawab Sasori dengan nada jahil.

Sakura sweatdrop. Darimana Sasori tau? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Emag darimana ? sok tau banget.. " kilah Sakura.

"Hahaha, aku tau Sakura, kemarin aku melihatmu lho.."

_**Hah? Melihatku? Sasori melihatku diberi kalung oleh Sai? Dasar stalker! **_Ujar Sakura dalam hati_**.**_

"M-melihat apa?" Tanya Sakura mempertegas pernyataan Sasori.

Sasori terkekeh.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu, Sakura memungut kalung itu di pinggir jalan lalu memakainya, HAHAHA" Jawab Sasori sambil menjauh dari Sakura, berharap tidak kena jitak.

JDEENGGG…

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sasori, bisa bisanya dia dikira memungut dari jalan? Padahal kalung ini kan dikasih Sai!

"Sa-so-ri!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasori yang sudah berlari memasuki gerbang Konoha High School.

"Ne? Dikasih Sai ?" ulang Ino masih tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk berkali kali masih dengan senyum ini-beneran-dikasih-Sai-loh.

"Waa… selamat yah Sakura, sepertinya dia memberimu lampu hijau .." tambah Ino kemudian.

Sakura menggenggam bandul kalungnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Ino.." gumam Sakura.

"Oh ya Sakura, aku sudah memutuskan.." ujar Ino kemudian, alis Sakura bertaut.

"Memutuskan apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino mengerling.

"Sakura-chan tunggu saja nanti!" ujar Ino kemudian.

Sakura menghempaskan napas malas.

"Hhh, yayadeh.." balasnya malas kalau sudah urusan Rahasia-rahasian. Padahal Ino dan dia sudah bersahabat cukup lama sejak Sakura SMP, tapi yah begitulah Ino tetap saja suka rahasia-rahasian.

"Sakura, kau ditunggu Sasori di depan perpustakaan!" panggil seorang pemuda dengan tato taring dikedua pipinya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Kiba." Ujarnya pada Kiba, pemuda bertato taring dikedua pipinya itu.

"Ino, aku mau melaksanakan hukuman dulu yah, Jaa~ " pamit Sakura pada Ino.

"Ne, Ganbattene !" balas Ino sambil melambai gaje ke Sakura.

"Hei Sasori, kau dapat surat nih " ujar pemuda berambut kuning dengan malas menuju Sasori yang sedang duduk santai didepan perpustakaan, menunggu seseorang.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sasori sambil menerima surat yang disodorkan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Katanya suruh baca sendiri suratnya." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Merepotkan sekali," Gumam Sasori malas.

"Yaa, setidaknya kau menghargainya kek Sasori.."

"Yaya, Domo Arigatou, Naruto ~ " Sasori tampak tak ikhlas, lalu dengan serampangan membuka amplop pink dengan gambar bunga bunga gaje tersebut.

Dear Sasori-kun

Sasori-kun? Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan imbuhan 'kun'? bahkan Sakura yang dekat dengan nya saja tak pernah memanggilnya dengan imbuhan 'kun'.

Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu…

Sepulang sekolah nanti, ada yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu.

Tolong datang di halaman belakang sekolah seusai jam pelajaran.

Aku menunggumu, Sasori-kun.

Tertanda.

Yamanaka Ino.

"Yamakana Ino? Sepertinya familiar?" Sasori berusaha menggali ingatanya akan nama tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Ciyee, Kau dapat surat cinta, Sasori?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasori yang tengah memegang sepucuk surat dengan corak kertas lope-lope berwarna pink terang.

Sasori shock, refleks menyembunyikan surat tersebut.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasori kaget.

"Sudah, aku tak mau berlama-lama di perpustakaan, ayo cepat kita bersihkan." Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasori menuju perpustakaan.

"E-eh?" Sasori hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sapu, lalu mulai menyapu lantai perpustakaan yang tak pernah terpakai itu.

Sedang Sasori mengambil kemoceng dan mulai menggosok-gosokkanya ke deretan buku-buku guna menghilangkan debu debu.

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan.

Sasori bersiul-siul gaje, Sakura bersenandung lagu favoritnya.

"Em, Sasori.." panggil Sakura lembut. Sasori berjengit mendengar nada suara itu.

"Eh? Iya Sakura?" jawab Sasori berharap-harap.

"Maukah kau.."

"Aku siap mendengarnya, Sakura.."

"Sasori, Maukah kau…"

"…"

"Mengambilkan vas bunga itu?" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk vas bunga yang terletak diatas rak buku.

_**HAH? **_

Sasori sweatdrop sejenak, lalu kembali ke dunia.

"Ah iya, Sakura.." jawabnya sambil menghampiri rak buku yang ditunjuk Sakura.

_**Sial, ku kira apa Sakura ! **_pikir Sasori full of ngarep.

Sasori menjangkau vas diatasnya, lalu meraihnya dalam sekali tarikan. (?)

"Nih," ujarnya sambil memberikan vas bulukan tersebut pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya, lalu menuju wastafel, mengganti air dari vas tersebut yang sudah berubah warna.

Sasori memandang sebuah tengkorak yang biasa dibuat praktek biologi disebelah wastafel*author lupa namanya =='*

Lalu menghampirinya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Hehehe, lucu ya.." ujarnya sambil menggerak-gerakan tangan tengkorak tsb.

"Hei, nanti rusak, Baka!" peringat Sakura sambil mengisi air di wastafel disebelah Sasori yang asyik memainkan tengkorak tsb.

Sakura meletakkan vas tersebut dipinggir wastafel, ia menghadap kearah cermin, merapikan tatanan rambutnya .

"Aahh,," tiba-tiba tangan tengkorak yang dipegang Sasori terlepas, lalu badan tengkorak tersebut jatuh kesamping, kearah Sakura yang sedang asyik membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Waa~ Sasoriii!" teriak Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba tengkorak tersebut menimpanya.

BRAAKK..

Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap kesamping, dengan tengkorak tersebut menimpanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori sambil berusaha mengangkat tengkorak yang menimpa Sakura.

"Aduhh.." Sakura melenguh, ia menatap ke lantai, tiba-tiba matanya membulat, tenggorokanya tercekat.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa ka-" ucapan Sasori terhenti ketika matanya menatap bandul kalung Sakura pecah menjadi dua bagian.

"S-sakura?" panggil Sasori sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasori kasar, lalu menoleh kepada Sasori.

"S-sakura?"

"Aku membencimu, Sasori!" teriak Sakura pada Sasori, di mata gadis merah muda itu sudah menggenang cairan bening, lalu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasori sendiri.

Sasori menunduk, mengangkat tengkorak yang belum sempat ia berdirikan. Tangan kananya menyentuh dadanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa begitu sakit disini?" gumamnya dalam keheningan.

"Sasori bodoh… padahal ini kalung dari Sai-kun…" bisik Sakura masih menggenggam pecahan bandulnya.

Matanya masih aktif mengeluarkan cairan bening, kedua tangannya menggenggam pecahan bandulnya dan merapatkannya dengan dada gadis tersebut.

Angin berhempas lembut, menerbangkan anak rambut merah muda Sakura, ia bangkit lalu mengusap air matanya dan berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Sasori, jangan lupa kau ditunggu gadis yang mengirimimu surat loh" ujar Naruto mengingatkan Sasori seusai bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi.

Sasori hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Sakura-" panggil Sasori, Sakura tidak menggubris, ia tetap berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan panggilan-panggilan Sasori.

Sasori menyerah. Lalu ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Seorang gadis pirang telah menunggunya.

'_**Hei, tunggu dulu sepertinya aku mengenalnya!**_ 'Batin Sasori ketika melihat rambut pirangnya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasori terkejut.

'_**Dia, dia kan gadis yang selalu bersama Sakura.. jadi dia yang mengirim surat? Pantas saja aku merasa familiar!' **_

"Kau yang mengirimiku surat?" Tanya Sasori.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lanjut Sasori.

"Em- Aku menyukai mu, Sasori.." ujarnya cepat.

Sasori merasa dadanya berdentum. Lalu ia menunduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu," ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa Sasori? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu?" nada gadis tersebut melemah.

"Bukan, ada seseorang yang telah memenuhi hatiku, maaf.."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tak apa.." ujarnya.

"Aku duluan, ya.." lanjut si gadis sambil berjalan keluar halaman belakang.

"Tunggu, aku mau Tanya!" panggil Sasori, gadis tersebut menoleh.

"Tanya apa?"

"Ketika kau menyukai orang,tapi orang itu tak menyukaimu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis pirang tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menyukaiku" jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ehm,, terima kasih.."

"Ya, sama-sama"

Gadis pirang tersebut berjalan, dengan ini ia sudah dapat memastikan sesuatu.

"Sakura, kau dicari temanmu.." ujar Sai sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Siapa?" balas Sakura dari dalam.

"A-aku tak tau namanya, katanya dia menunggumu di taman depan Apartemen"

"Hhh.. baiklah," Sakura pun bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar kamar.

"Sai-kun, aku berangkat.." ujarnya malas.

"Hati-hati,," ujar Sai seraya tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati koridor apartemennya, lalu turun perlahan dari tangga. Taman yang dimaksud Sai memang tak jauh, tapi saat ini Sakura sedang benar benar _Badmood _tingkat dewa.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi taman, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

"Mana sih?" Tanya Sakura celingak celinguk dalam keheningan malam.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutupi kedua mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sakura.." panggil orang tersebut dari belakang.

Sakura terdiam, masih terkaget.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura.

Pemuda dibelakangnya menunduk, lalu menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih.

"Sasori.."

Sakura segera menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Mau apalagi kau? Aku sangat membencimu tau! Kau sudah merusakkan barang berhargaku!" hentak Sakura tajam.

Sasori memunduk.

"Maaf Sakura, aku benar-benar tak tau kalung itu berharga bagimu, Sakura.."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Sasori! Kau terlalu membuatku sakit hati.." suara Sakura makin melirih.

"Kau tak pernah menganggapku benar-benar perempuan, Sasori bakka!" lanjut Sakura.

"Sakura.. aku.."

"Sejujurnya aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Sasori, Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai perempuan?"

'_**Perasaan itu, yang dulunya ingin kutujkan padamu Sasori, kini tertutup oleh rasa benci yang mendalam… ' **_ lanjut Sakura dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, lagi lagi kedua mata emeraldnya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Kau ini perempuan kok, dan aku selalu mengganggapmu sebagai perempuan,kok!" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba.

Sakura tertegun.

"Bahkan bagiku, kau perempuan yang istimewa, Sakura.. aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Bagaimana kau tersenyum,bagaimana kau tertawa,bagaimana ekspresimu ketika marah padaku, ketika kau melamun,ketika kau serius.. Dan ketika aku melihatmu menangis, kenapa dadaku terasa begitu sakit, Sakura? Aku sering melihat perempuan menangis karenaku, tapi tak pernah dadaku sesakit ini ketika melihatmu menangis.. " ujar Sasori sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Dan ketika kau mengatakan kau membenciku, sekejab duniaku hancur berantakan, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat terpukul. Bagiku hanya kau perempuan yang sangat berarti bagiku, Sakura.." Lanjut Sasori.

Sakura menatap kedua iris hazel Sasori. Di kedua iris itu tak terbersit kebohongan.

Jadi, Sasori menyukainya?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura, sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu.." ujar Sasori lagi.

"Tapi aku menyukai orang lain.." balas Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, karena aku akan membuatmu perlahan menyukaiku.." lanjut Sasori.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia _blushing._

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu memeluknya perlahan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori-bodoh!" berontak Sakura, Sasori makin mempererat pelukanya.

"Hanya memelukmu"

"Tapi aku kan tidak menyukaimu, bodoh!"

"Tenang saja, setelah ini pikiranmu pasti penuh olehku, percayalah Sakura,dan kau perlahan akan menyukaiku.."

Sakura terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Sasori barusan.

Sasori mengatakan menyukainya saja sudah membuat otaknya penuh akan Sasori.

Dan kini Rasa benci itu akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalanya waktu.

Tangan Sasori merambat turun, menyentuh jemari lentik Sakura yang terdiam, lalu menggenggamnya pelan. Kali ini Sasori tak akan membiarkan Sakura melepaskan genggamanya.

Tak akan pernah.

**FIN**

**Huweee T.T**

**Akhirnya selese juga Fic super duper jelek ini..**

**Maaf ya kalo jelek, abis idenya waktu itu ngacir gak pamit dulu sih, jd sempat kekosongan ide..**

**Yaa, saya memang masih baru, masih ijooo banget, **

**Mohon bantuanya yaa para Senpai-Senpai sekalian yang Fic nya luar biasa keren…**

**Sekian deh bacot saya, hehehe**

**Terakhir, minta review yaa :3 **


End file.
